Oh Brothers!
by SDKLSDGH
Summary: Bekka Lynn Cooper: the daughter of Chad and Sonny Cooper. She's 15 and is about to start high school. New friends, cute boys, oh, and the fact that she has 4 OLDER BROTHERS!
1. Prolougue

****

**I'm back with a brand new story! Excited? I hope here's the prolouge. It's short. By the way the main character's name is Bekka if you've read Not Your Ordinary Sonny and Chad you would know that I've used it before. Wel it's because it's a name that I really like and may use a lot in future stories.**

* * *

My name is Bekka Lynn Cooper. Does that name sound familiar? Yep, that's right, I'm Chad Dylan Cooper and Sonny Monroe Cooper's daughter. I also have 4 older brothers. But before I get to my brothers I should describe myself.

Bekk Lynn Cooper

Age: 15

Eyes: Brown

Hair: Brown

Height: '5 "1 (I'm short don't judge)

Now on to my brothers

Alex David Cooper

Age: 15 (he's my twin XD too bad he's older ny 2 minutes!)

Eyes: Brown

Hair: Brown

Height: '5 "7 (I was robbed)

Christopher Joseph Cooper

Age 16

Eyes: Blue

Hair: Blonde

Height: '5 "9

Cameron Blake Cooper

Age:17

Eyes: Blue

Hair: Brown

Height: '5 "11

Beck Michael Cooper (we almost have the same name. So we get picked on ): sad)

Age: 17 (yet another set of twins. Beck's the oldest out of the gang)

Eyes: Brown

Hair: Bonde

Height: '5 "11

So as you can see I'm am very short so all my brothers tease me. Darn the fact that I have my mother's genes and they have dad's.

I'm starting high school soon so everything will be different. Cute boys, new friends, but also the age old game of dealing with 4 big brothers.

* * *

**I know not much detail, but it is a good story I promise! And about the question for a sequel to Siblings or Not? I'm considering it. But, I need something new to do, but I'm considering it. I hope you will read this story and enjoy it! Bye**


	2. First Day of School

**I AM SO SORRY FOR NO UPDATE! I've been real busy so I'll keep this short.**

**Saying of the Day**

"**So, no crackers?"**

**Enjoy XD**

* * *

"Get up Bekka! First day of school!" my mother yelled from downstairs. EEEEP! My first day of high school I'm so excited! "Be there in a sec!"

"Hey Bekka can I- Whoa! Put some clothes on!" Cameron said.

"You walked in on me!"

"Exactly you should have locked your door!"

"Uh, hello? GET OUT!" he ran out. I finished getting dressed and walked downstairs. Everyone was staring at me.

"Who let the hooker in the house?" Chris joked. I glared at him I did not look like a hooker!

"Young lady, you will go upstairs and change right now, I don't want my baby girl dressed like that." Dad said.

So I had to go back upstairs and change, great.

* * *

This will be the first time I will ride to school with my brothers; I wonder what it will be like.

"Yo, Alex. Do you remember that blonde chick we met last week? I bet I could bed her!" Beck said. Alex replied, "That would be a first for you. You can never bed a chick in your life."

Chris and Cameron burst out laughing. I thought the whole thing was disgusting/

"You guys are so nasty. Do you have to talk about girls that way?"

Cameron, Chris, and Alex yelled, "YEAH!"

Beck looked at me then at the others, "Dudes, she's right, she is a girl. We can't talk about this stuff with her in the car," The others mumbled a "fine" so I know what I had to do.

"Good,"

"Good,"

"Fine,"

"Fine,"

"Are we good?"

"Oh we're so good!"

That was just something I do with my brothers. I have no idea where it came from.

* * *

We arrived at school and we all headed our separate ways, except for us twins of course. Alex and I walked in to homeroom and saw some old faces, mostly new faces. Some girls gasped, our family is kind of world famous.

I sat down by the gasping girls, to giving them the satisfaction of sitting next to a Cooper, but they were all staring at my brother. Great, ever since this summer my brother has been growing up, so he has muscles and good looks and all that junk.

Don't get me wrong, it looks good on my crushes and boyfriends but on brothers it's just nasty.

After all the introductions, and lectures on how the year is going to be like, homeroom was over and we had a 10 minute until second period.

I walked to my locker and started making small talk with my locker mates, Hannah on my right and Dylan on my left. After a while we were chatting it up like old friends.

"So Chad and Sonny Cooper are your parents? Never would've guessed," Dylan said.

We had 5 minutes until next class when the gasping girls walked up to me.

"Is it true Alex Cooper is your brother? He's SO cute!" one girl said, I'm assuming their leader.

"Yeeeah, I'm his twin," I answered.

"Really? He so cute and your ok I guess," talk about a punch in the face, rude. I'm gonna kick her in the butt, because that's as high as I can reach.

Then Alex came up," Come on Bekka, time for Algebra 1. By the way my baby sister is beautiful," all the gasping girls were shocked he heard them. He has Vulcan hearing.

As we all walked into the classroom I saw him. He was so dreamy. He looked older than fifteen though.

A guy like that would never go out with a girl like me, even though I'm Chad Dylan Cooper's daughter guys don't really pay much attention to me.

Math was pretty boring, so I didn't pa9y much attention, I couldn't stop thinking about his eyes, his beautiful green eyes. I heard his name was Eli, not a name I here very often.

BACK TO SONNY AND CHAD AT WORK

**Sonny POV**

I can't believe we all still work here. Chad, Tawni, Nico, Grady, Zora, and I, also all of Chad's co-workers. Of course, on different shows though.

Me and Chad now work on the same show as love interests, it an easy role to play when you are in love with your on-screen lover.

The best part is we all look the same, of course we aged but our figures are great.

Right now we are working on a scene where Tawni (my sister in the show) asks me for advice about what she should do about Nico (her friend who asked her out on the show)

I cannot believe it but all of us comedians now work on a comedy-drama. Well at least it is a COMEDY drama.

So we all get a little of what we love. Although this day seems to be dragging on and on, I want to talk to Bekka about her first day of high school! I am so excited for her!

BACK TO BEKKA AT LUNCH

"So it's all set I will sleep over at your house Friday?" I nodded my head yes as Hannah mentally starting planning everything in her head.

"Hey what about me?" Dylan asked, feeling a little left out.

Hannah and I just looked at each other and laughed. I can't wait until this weekend.

**The End for this chapter.**

**Again I want to apologize for the lack of an update. But here you go. If it's a little boring I understand. But don't stories get better as you read on? I think so.**

**Don't forget to review, I need those to give me confidence to write more. If I don't get reviews I don't write and I'm sure someone might like this story a lot and would not like it if I abandoned a story because of lost confidence.**

**Anyway, I'm rambling.**

**REVIEW! Please? Have a great weekend! Bye**


	3. A Conversation

**Sorry for no update! Anyway, I reread the first chapter. What was going on with me? I promise to do better this time.**

**Saying of the Day**

"**MY DUDE!"**

**If you ever want to know where I get my sayings, just ask :) I'll tell you. **

**On with the chapter**

Chad's POV at work

Wow, still at Condor Studios, it's a record. Dare I say it though I love the acting job I have now rather than Mackenzie Falls, crazy huh?

I like because I get to play Sonny's lover on-screen (and I'm also her lover off-screen ;). As you can see we have a lot of kids.) But there is a down side, It's a comedy-drama.

Well at least it's a comedy-DRAMA.

Bekka's POV

The rest of my day was pretty boring, considering it is school and all. But I did get a few glances at that cute green-eyed guy, Eli. Too bad he caught me almost every time, so when that bell rings I making a beeline toward the door before he can confront me about it.

3…. 2…. 1. *RING*

I was the first one out of the class, I reached my locker, got the books I needed this weekend and told Hannah and Dylan bye. I was out of there.

I was able to reach it to the car safely, but Beck had the keys and he wasn't here yet, actually none of my brothers were at the car yet.

Guess who decides to walk up, yep, Eli. Apparently he parked next to us.

"Hey, Bekka right?" he asked me. HE KNOWS MY NAME! Oh, right I have to answer.

"Y-yeah, that's-s m-me," great I'm a stuttering fool. He thinks I'm weird now.

"Your Cameron's little sister, right?" Great, he knows about my brothers. I sighed.

"Yeah, I'm also Alex's, Chris', and Beck's,"

"You don't sound too thrilled about it,"

"At times it's awesome, others not so much," As if on cue Beck walked up.

"Hey Bekka, here's the keys," Beck didn't notice Eli.

"Well, I guess I'll see you around?" I told Eli.

"Guess you will," he got in his car and drove off. Beck and I waited in the car for the rest of the crew and headed home.

**WITH CHAD AND SONNY **

**Sonny's POV**

It's almost time to go home we just have to finish this last scene. It was a scene between me and Chad. Everyone else went home for the day, they were finished.

**(A.N. just imagine something dramatic but funny)**

Finally, the day is over and I get to go see my babies!

I wonder if Bekka made any friends today. I'm so excited to hear about her day!

"Hey honey you ready to go?" Chad asked as he passed by to pick up his papers. "Yeah, let's go,"

We headed to the car and went home.

WITH BEKKA

"Beck you totally screwed everything up!" I can't believe he had to walk up at that moment, darn him!

"Oh I'm sorry were you having a conversation with someone?" he said acting dumb.

"Uhh, duh." He is a pain in the butt. That's when the rest of my brothers rang in, " Ooooh, someone has a crush," "I might know who it issss," "Heehee," the last one made us all bust out laughing. Okay, I can't stay mad at them for long.

We made it home and I was so happy, my friends should be coming soon.

**I know this is short and kinda crappy but it's only a filler I been oober busy. BYES**


	4. His Luscious Lips

**Hey readers!**

**Good news! Here's a better update (if it's better content is purely opinion.)**

**Saying of the Day**

"**I don't give a chapstick!"**

**Tyler (computernerd01's friend) **

**On with the story!**

_At home Bekka's POV_

That whole conversation I had with Eli, it was epic, and I keep replaying it over and over in my head. I can't wait for Monday, just so I can see his face again.

"Hey Bekka! Open the door!" Alex yelled through the wall.

"What?"

"Your friends are here. One of them is a boy, do I need to kick his ass out?"

"NO! He's my friend,"

"Fine. But they really are downstairs so get your butt down there,"

He walked away looking disappointed, I wonder why?

I bounded down the stairs with anything but grace, awesome.

"Hey Bekka, what are we doing first?" Hannah asked, with a smile.

"I'm open to anything, with the exception of talking about boys," Dylan said.

"How about we go to the mall or something? I need to get away from my brothers after what happened after school today,"

"Tell me all about it on the way," Hannah, wanting to know all the details.

"I should really get some guy friends," Dylan says as we walk out.

We had Beck drop us off then we went to the food court.

WITH CHAD AND SONNY Sonny's POV

"We're home! Who missed me? I know, everyone did!" Chad yelled as he walked in the house, I love this man, I have no idea why though.

"Actually we were all planning a party and the theme was 'Hallelujah! Dad's Gone!' but unfortunately, you always come back," said Chris, that's my boy.

"Yeah, we'll have to put that party on hold son," I whispered to Chris, we both snickered. Chad looked horrified. He takes everything so seriously, that why it's so fun to pick on him.

"So son, where is your sister?" I asked him.

"At the mall with her friends Dylan-" he got cut off by Chad

"SHE'S AT THE MALL WITH A GUY! I HOPE SHE HAS HER PEPPER SPRAY!" Chad exploded.

"Would you let me finish Dad? She's at the mall with Dylan AND Hannah. No need to worry Captain Worry Wart," Chris told Chad.

Chad mockingly laughed and said," Haha funny,"

"You are way too protective,"

"Well, I don't want her to have a kid at 16 like you!"

"Whoa! This is getting intense, I'm out." With that Chris walked hastily up the stairs.

"Well, exscuse me! Who was the one who got me pregnant at 16!"

Chad facial expression changed dramatically, "Oh crap. That was me wasn't it?" he scratched his head and chuckled.

"Uh yeah. You don't need to worry Bekka knows how to take care of herself, and besides it's not just her and a boy this Hannah girl is there too,"

He cooled down a bit. "Come on, just go take a shower and relax. You worked hard today," I smiled at him and he followed orders.

WITH BEKKA

Bekka's POV

"I'm sorry I didn't tell what happened after school today earlier, but Beck was in the car and I couldn't tell you with him there," I told Hannah.

"That's alright, I understand. But tell me now."

"Hey, I'm not needed am I because I need to go do some manly stuff you know, because I'm a man!" Dylan said, trying to sound like a man.

"Yeah, yeah sure, sit down 'man', we all know you secretly want to hear this," Hannah said. They are like brother and sister, it's funny at times.

"Ok, well after school I was standing by the car waiting for my brothers so we could leave,"

"Yeah, yeah where are the juicy details?" Hannah asked impatiently.

"There are juicy details? How the hell can details be juicy? Ugh, women." Dylan groaned, even though he was paying close attention.

"Back to my story, I was standing by the car when he walks up. That's right Eli, Eli walked up, only because he was parked next to us, but still," I paused for the reaction

Hannah giggled.

Dylan rolled his eyes, ugh men.

"We started talking and I got lost in his green eyes then my eyes traveled down to his luscious looking pillow lips, I wanted to kiss him-" I stopped because the way Hannah's were looking behind me scared me.

I turned around to meet those lips, which were upturned into a smirk. He put his hand on the table to support himself as he leaned down and whispered in my ear,

"So you want to kiss my luscious, pillow lips? Interesting…" he winked at me, and walked away. I was so embarrassed.

"Girl, you must be so embarrassed, but I will say beware he acts like that to all of his new conquests,"

"Huh?" I asked, deeply confused. How could the dark, mysterious Eli be a player? Wow, I think I answered my own question.

"You know, Hannah's right. She knows this because she fell for Mr. Green Eyes last year," he said Dylan, at first with sympathy then with a matter of factly tone.

"Shut up! Unfortunately, Dylan is right, so be careful around him,"

"I barely know you guys, but I feel I could trust you, so, I guess I'll be careful," I said, but I was lying, my acting skills are greatness.

"Great. Now let's go back home and have some fun!" Hannah squealed with excitement.

"And this is where I get of the friendship train, see you guys Monday," we said our goodbyes and Dylan just walked in the other direction.

Beck picked us up at 6:30 and we went home to the chick flicks and buckets of popcorn waiting for us.

AT HOME

Chad POV

"Dad! I'm home and I have a friend so don't be to embarrassing!" I walked into the living room and replied, "Aww, but I had all the baby pictures ready and a box of tissues," I said with fake sadness.

"Real, funny! No, we're actually going upstairs to dye my hair purple!" I yelled while running up the stairs with Hannah trailing behind in fits of laughter.

"You had better not!" I yelled.

We arrived at my room, and Hannah gasped, "This room is BEAST!" I nodded my head in agreement, yes, my room is indeed beast.

**This is possibly the longest chapter I've written in a long time, enjoy!**

**The next chapter will have Eli in it quite a bit so get excited!**

**Also which would you like to hear more about Channy or Bekka and Eli, the story is mainly about Bekka, but your opinion does matter.**

**P.S. I HAVE A TWITTER! Come follow me, I will tell about updates and anything else that tickles my fancy! MY USERNAME IS SDKLSDGH **

**Yes it is in all caps.**

**HAVE A GREAT DAY!**


	5. IMPORTANT!

**I'M SORRY IF YOU THOUGHT THIS WAS AN UPDATE BUT I HAVE IMPORTANT NEWS!**

**I NOW HAVE A TWITTER! IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO FOLLOW ME MY USERNAME IS **

**SDKLSDGH**

**Also not to worry I am working on the update it should be out soon!**


	6. How Embarrassing!

**Alright, I first want to shout-out to mrpuppy! She is amazing! She has basically been reviewing all my stories since the beginning, I'm am truly thankful for her. If your reading this THANK YOU! Go read her stories and review because they are amazing!**

**By the mrpuppy this chapter is dedicated to you.**

**Saying of the Day (actually today I'll do a little song that has been in my family for years, I do not know where it came from.)**

**Once upon a time, A goose drunk wine. The monkey played the fiddle on a sweet potato vine, The vine broke, The monkey got choke And they all went to heaven on a big billy goat.**

**I don't know if anyone reads these so if you do, in your review include the word goat, I don't care how, whatever tickles your fancy.**

**Okay on with the story**

* * *

BEKKA'S POV

"So I take it you like what you see?" she nodded her vigorously. While she was busy snooping her way around my room, becoming familiar with the surroundings, which she will probably see for weekends to come. I went to Alex's room to bug him, because I'm just that nice. I reach his door and barge in without worrying what might be on the other side.

Sure enough, all he was doing was playing videogames nothing to scary. He didn't notice my presence so I felt the urge to scare him, and I'm pretty impulsive, so I went with the urge. I sneaked up behind his gaming chair and put my mouth by his ear, ready to yell 'BOO!' or something when he does exactly what I was going to do.

"BOO!" even though I half expected it I still screamed at the top of my lungs, and guess what, no one came to my rescue, what if someone actually was doing something worthy of my gut wrenching scream? Well, I know how I'm loved in this family. While I'm recovering from my minor heart attack, Alex can't stop laughing, and I wouldn't have it any other way.

Out of breath he says, "Don't you know not to sneak up on a man when he is doing business?" I snort.

"What business? The one that requires you to sit in a chair all day, eat junk food, and act like an all around couch potato?" Not my best comeback, oh well, win some lose some.

"Oh you're going to pay for that." He said evilly.

"Oooh, I'm shaking in my panties!" I smile, cause I know that word makes him cringe, and cringe he did.

"Ok, eww, did you have to say that word?"

"Yes, yes I did," Come on boy, bring it on.

"Don't you have a friend over? I'm busy." He said, he knew he was defeated.

"What's got your boxers in a bunch? Oh yeah, you lost. Alright, talk to you later Alex," My mission is complete, for now.

I skip out with my chin held high in victory, I hope Hannah stayed in my room, looking for her might take a while. I walk in there and let out a sigh of relief, Hannah got too caught up in some fancy doodad to leave.

"Hannah, what do you want to do first?" she shrugged her shoulders.

"Anything is fine, just being away from my boring house is enough," I let out a laugh. "Come on, let's go outside," We walked to the backyard. Hannah saw the swing set and her face lit up. "I know this may be childish but I love swings! They calm me down, actually," she stated, to prove her point.

"Don't worry, I swing all the time, that's the main reason we still have it. Even though I'm fifteen, I'm a three year old at heart," we raced to the swings and well, started swinging.

"So, what's it like to live in a house that you can get lost in?" Hannah asked curiously. "I guess since I've lived here my whole life it just seems natural. I wish, sometimes, that I had a normal house. Sometimes I don't like having a big house, it's scary," that was a mouthful.

"I'll bet. So, something more interesting, what's your brother Alex like at home?" Ooh, she likes him, I should play matchmaker and get them together, cause I know Alex looks at her quite a lot in class. I should call Aunt Tawni and ask for some tips, she's the master matchmaker.

I decided to play dumb, so I could get her to say it, "Why?" come on acting skills don't fail me now.

"Oh, I just wanted to know. So, how is he?" she totally has it bad, although it is kind of sudden it scares me. "Well, he is just like every other boy I guess. I mean I should know what a boy acts like, did you see how many brothers I have?"

"Yeah, like twenty. So he's gross, he doesn't seem like the normal boy type. He looks sweet and caring and those brown eyes," she drifted off into la la land for a moment, she came back when I snapped my fingers.

"First if I had twenty brothers I'd be worried that my parents spend too much time together, and second, I know you like Alex no need to hide it," she blushed and looked away, embarrassed.

"I guess you're right, since you are my friend I should be able to trust, even though he is your brother," I nodded in agreement.

Speak of the devil," Hey Bekka, and Bekka's friend, I thought since I had nothing better to do I would grace you girls with my presence, since I'm just that nice," can he be anymore smug? Of course he can, his father is Chad Dylan Cooper.

* * *

CHAD'S POV

I was sitting on the bed thinking, about nothing in particular just random things that pop in my head.

"Hey honey, don't forget our anniversary next week," Sonny reminded as she walked in. "What? I would never forget our anniversary," I said. "Mhmm, that's why you just so happened to be out of town the exact weekend of the day we celebrate saying our vows," she smirked at me, she can't do that, it's my thing.

"Okay, so I slipped up, but it won't happen this year, I promise," I said truthfully. She crawled next to me and cuddled into my chest, she is too darn cute, how did I end up with a woman like her? Oh yeah, because I'm to dang adorable.

"I believe you," she sounded tired, so I just turned the lights off and we both fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms.

2 HOURS LATER

I woke when I felt something stirring next to me, Sonny was waking up,

"Did you have a good cat nap?" she nodded. "Good, that means you will be energized for tonight's activities," I smirked.

"Chad! Bekka has a friend over! We can't do it with her in the house!" she said shocked that I would suggest it. "Who said I meant that? You have a dirty mind Mrs. Cooper," she turned her head away, no doubt she was blushing of embarrassment.

"Well, I better cook dinner, we have a lot of mouths to feed," Sonny got out of bed and I whimpered. She looked back.

"You big baby, you don't like sharing me with anybody. Well, to bad, we have kids now, should of thought of that before you impregnated me," she said.

"No no no, I think the world was ready for Chad Dylan Cooper's spawn," I smiled. She giggled and headed off to the kitchen. After a second or two I headed off in the same direction as Sonny had gone.

"Are you stalking me now?" Sonny asked.

"It went beyond stalking once you said I do," I pointed out. "You're right, what was I thinking? Oh yeah, I did kinda love you," she replied.

"Did? Kinda? Do we need to talk?" I said jokingly. "No, because I kinda still love you,"

"Good cause I kinda love you too," I gave her a passionate kiss and decided to help her with dinner.

"What's on the menu?" she thought for a bit then answered, "Hmm, what about zucchini lasagna?" I made a face. "That's sounds disgusting,"

"Oh well, you'll live, because that's what we are eating," that's my Sonny.

* * *

BEKKA'S POV

It pains me to say, but, I guess because Hannah was there, Alex was kind of fun to hang around with. He is fun to hang around with, but this time he wasn't as conceited, he had his moments, but very few of them. Thank you Hannah, I owe you a million.

We went inside after a bit and went upstairs to the game room, which was basically our living room.

"What should we do now?" Hannah asked. "How about we play Just Dance 2?" Alex said, he better be prepared to embarrass himself, because he is a horrible dancer, too bad he doesn't think that. **(A.N. I know it's obvious, but I do not own Just Dance 2)** "Ooh, Hannah, you are in for a treat."

Alex glared at me. Me and Alex started off, because was still a little shy. I don't blame her, who would want to dance in front of their crush? Definitely not me.

Now, I told you Alex couldn't dance, but I can. I don't mean to brag, I'm serious though. I went to dance classes for 8 years, I won many competitions, and I help teach a few classes.

We finally decided on a song, Jump in the Line, a duet. I started of instantly with Perfects, and of course Alex got the X's and OK's, good job Alex. Every once in a while Hannah would say, "Wow Bekka, you are an amazing dancer!" or, "It's okay Alex, at least you know you dancing is not a career choice for you," I laughed at that, I'm rubbing off on her, plus it's good to be relaxed around the person you like.

I heard rustling behind me, but I thought it was just Hannah moving around, boy was I wrong. We finished the song and I won of course. I heard applause behind me, aww, Hannah's applauding me, how sweet. I turned around and had a heart attack, it wasn't Hannah clapping, It was _him_.

It was Eli.

He was standing to Cameron, which is why he was probably here. Cameron invited him, great. "What are you doing here?" I asked Eli out of breath from dancing and the fact that he was standing mere feet away from me.

"I invited him, since you have a friend over, I get to have a friend over too," Cameron said. Did Cameron have to be friends with this guy? Didn't he know of my situation? Of course he didn't, why would I tell him? Hannah knew though and she noticed. She grabbed my hand and we headed toward my room, kind of hastily.

I brushed past him and our eyes met for a brief second, but it felt like hours. His eyes, so mysterious, yet so open, a never ending forest full of lush trees. We got to my room and shut the door.

"Oh my, you must be so embarrassed. Especially with that dreamy look on your face. Bekka, are listening? Can you hear me?" I snapped out of it and mentally slapped myself, "How bad was it?"

"Pretty bad, but not unfixable, just don't get to hypnotized anymore, it could be catastrophic," That's going to be kind of hard to do, Hannah.

"It's going to be hard. I mean you act the same way around Alex and you are totally smitten. Don't be offended it's totally adorable," I put my hands up in defense.

"None taken, I know I do what I do. But maybe we should lay low and stay in here for awhile, catch our breath and composure," Hannah told me, man, she should be a professional.

"You are good,"

"Thanks. You have all the brothers I have all the sisters," Hannah smiled.

"Alright, we should be able to chill in here for a bit,"

Just then mom's voice rang out through the house, "DINNER'S READY!" I guess laying low isn't an option.

AT DINNER

So far everything was okay, all question were either directed toward Hannah or Eli, none toward the rest of us yet.

"So Hannah, do you have any siblings?" my mom asked, everyone looked at her, poor Hannah.

"Actually, I have four sisters," she said confidently, wow she is handling this well.

"What about you Eli?" My dad asked. "Um, I have three sisters, sir," ooh, he has sisters, this isn't good. This means he knows what girls are like, he clearly knows I think he's kissable, but he might catch on to my entire crush, crap.

"Bekka can you come help me with dessert?" mom asked, I followed her to the kitchen and she instantly started asking questions. Good thing the kitchen, as well as all other rooms, is sound proof.

"Are you okay? You seem nervous, is something wrong?"

SONNY'S POV

I looked at Bekka in concern. I know what's going on. It's that boy, Eli, I can see it in her eyes. But she will tell me when she is ready.

"It's nothing mom, just had a rough day at school, that's all," she answered brushing it off. She's not ready, I understand. When she is I'm here with open arms.

"Alright then, get the plates and start serving the cake," I'm so glad all the boys are oblivious, of they weren't poor Bekka would be SO embarrassed by now. Thank you, Lord, for making the making the male brain slightly dumb.

* * *

**THE END of this chapter. This one is actually pretty lengthy for me. I hope you could tell that Sonny really cares for Bekka. I am going to try to fit in that mother-daughter relationship.**

**Again, mrpuppy, you are amazing I hope you liked this chapter, it's yours. You are an inspiration.**

**REVIEW ( or I might be sad and quit writing :( just kidding :) but seriously REVIEW it inspires me to write faster. Which makes both of us happy. Plus I might dedicate a chapter to you.**


	7. I Will Figure It Out

**Okay, I'm back. Sorry it took a while had a case of writer's block and laziness :)**

**But, I'm back with a new chapter for you my dear readers.**

**Saying of the Day**

"**Dear cupid, we need to talk about your aim," ( I know kinda late!)**

**This chapter is dedicated to iStemifan1. I hope you're happy! I updated! Now on with the story!**

* * *

SONNY'S POV (still)

I dropped the subject and walked out of the kitchen with a fake smile plastered on my face, I'm worried about Bekka.

"Who wants chocolate cake? Bekka made it!" I know what I said might sound embarrassing, but it get you points when boys know you can cook, Oh Lord, I'm acting like Tawni! I should call a doctor.

Bekka walked in behind me with that same fake smile, but the normal person could have sworn it was real, but I knew the difference.

"You can bake?" Hannah and Eli asked in unison, both confused.

"Yes I can, pretty well actually," she said quietly.

BEKKA'S POV **(A.N. Cause I was running out of ideas for Sonny's thoughts)**

Mom's onto me, she knows. As I'm passing out cake I steal glances at Eli when no one is looking, especially him. I made sure that the last plate I had was Eli's, just 'cause I can. I think my confidence is coming back to me, finally, something useful I got from my parents, namely my dad.

"So Bekka, what cute guy were you and Hannah talking about earlier?" dad asked, great, he just stole all the confidence I had left. All I could do was stare wide-eyed at the entire table. Then Hannah dives in to save my life, bless her.

"Oh, Mr. Cooper that was me telling Bekka about this cute boy I know. Man, this is kind of embarrassing." I mouthed "Thanks" and she winked at me.

My father had a look of disappointment cross his face, was he looking to embarrass me? How rude of him! By then we were all at the table chowing down on dessert.

"Oh, sorry to put you on the spot like that Hannah," he apologized.

"It's alright Mr. Cooper, no harm meant," I looked at Alex and I think he was depressed, he believed Hannah. Oh this is rich!

"What's wrong Alex?" I smile, he glares at me and looked away. Hannah and I were the first to finish our desserts so we headed back upstairs to my room.

"Thank you so much for saving me, Hannah," I squeezed her like an orange. "I would say welcome, but I can't breathe," she choked out. I released her and apologized, she forgave me.

"Bekka, I'm going to take a shower now, where's your bathroom?" I pointed in the direction of the bathroom and I was alone.

I was sitting in my room messing with my phone when I saw I had a text from Dylan.

**Dylan **_Bekka_

**Hey, how's girls night?**

_Okay, we both miss you though!_

**Girls. What would you do without me?**

_I have no idea._

The conversation was pointless, but he was easy to talk to. After a while Dylan had to go so I just sat there. Then Alex walked into my room cautiously, "Oh good, she isn't in here. Was she serious about that other boy?" Alex asked me. Uh oh, we're about to have a mushy brother/sister moment.

"Alex, Hannah was just covering for me, no worries. She likes you. Why wouldn't she? You are smart, funny, and she thinks you're cute, although I could disagree, but hey beauty is in the eye of the beholder," I told him truthfully, men are so oblivious.

"Thanks Bekka, so, why did she cover for you? Afraid to tell Dad that you might actually think a boy is cute? Also, who is this boy?" what is he, a gossipy friend? He's the male version of Hannah; they are perfect for each other.

"Alex, I am never going to answer those questions, one, because you are a boy, two, because you are the biggest blabber mouth I've ever known." He frowned at this.

"Fine. I'll figure it out one way or another," Alex then left and Hannah walked in. "Why does Alex look determined? Oh no, is he thinking? That might hurt him," even though she likes him she still has a sense of humor, yay.

"No, he knows that it was me talking about some cute guy, but he doesn't know who so he's trying to figure it out," she nodded in response.

"Alright well, it's my turn to take a shower," I grabbed some clothes and headed to the bathroom.

I finished my shower and I heard Alex say through the door, "It's that Dylan kid isn't it?" I laughed, "Nope, he's just my best friend, keep trying." He was still out there pacing in front of the door.

"What about Jack across the street? Or that John kid in our class?" I was starting to get annoyed,

"Alex, just go away I'm trying to dry off! Bother me later!" then it was silent, I guess he left, I need to yell at him more often, Nah, that's rude, plus I would miss him.

KNOCK KNOCK

I guess I spoke too soon. I wrapped myself in a fluffy yellow towel, my favorite, and walked toward the door.

"Alex I said stop! It isn't funny-" I stopped in my tracks for the person standing in front of me wasn't Alex it was Eli.

"You're not Alex," I told him.

"And you're not wearing any clothes," I looked down and sure enough, I'm just wrapped in a towel. I suddenly become self conscious. I close the door as calmly as I could, even though my heart was beating a mile a minute.

"Did you need something?" I asked him, I'm so nervous right now.

"Um, yeah, are you almost finished? I was going to take a shower," he sounded unfazed by our encounter.

"Oh, okay, hold on," I quickly got dressed and exited the bathroom. "All yours," I start to walk away when he says, "Oh, by the way, you look good in a towel," I turned around to see him with that smirk as he walked into the bathroom. Once the door was closed I rushed to my room, told Hannah I was tired and went to sleep. I was afraid of ever setting foot outside my door again.

* * *

**I know this really sucked, next chapter will be the following Monday at school. I'm sorry this story is a little slow moving. I'll try to speed it up just a notch.**

**Even though it sucked, you can still review. By the way if you have any ideas, tell me, I'll try to incorporate them into the story.**


	8. You Old Goat

**So I realize that this story is going kind of slow so I'm going to move it along, doesn't it feel like the longest sleepover ever? Yes, now let's move along.**

**Saying of the Day**

"**You're a Potty Destroyer!"**

**p.s. mr. puppy, thanks for the idea it might be in the next chapter or the one after that.**

* * *

Chad's POV

I woke up this morning feeling refreshed, hmm, haven't had that feeling in a while. I turned to my right to find a beautiful, tousled brown hair, which belonged to the most angelic face I've ever seen. Sonny sleeps so peacefully, so care free, that's what I love about her. She's just fun and care free and makes the best out of every situation.

"Staring is rude, Chad," Dammit, I'm caught.

"Well, I was distracted by a beautiful sight," I smiled, her eyes still closed.

"When did Zac Efron walk in?" she opens her eyes, and smiles the biggest smile.

I glare at her through narrow slits, "Very funny." "I know, I thought so too," with that she got out of bed and left me there, silently cursing the name that is, Efron.

"Sonny, what time are those kids being picked up?" I knew she would know, she's knows everything else.

"Hannah is being picked up after breakfast, Eli brought his own car, he can leave when he wants," she giggles.

"What's so funny?"

"I don't know Chad, this all seems so surreal, being married to you, the one everyone hated, even me at a time,"

"You're still thinking like that? It's been 18 years since we tied the knot. I still love you, you still love me. You still love me, right?"

She chuckled, "Of course I still love you, even when I hated you, I loved you." That confused me, eh, must be girl thing. Women, you'll never understand them just say "Yes, Dear" and you might make it out alive.

"I'm going to make breakfast, any requests?" she asked. "You" I smirked.

"Maybe, for dinner," she wriggles her brows suggestively, I can't wait 'til dinner.

"How's pancakes sound?"

"I'd rather my suggestion, but I guess pancakes will do," I shrug my shoulders disappointedly.

* * *

Bekka's POV

I awoke to the smell of pancakes, yum. Not only did I think that was a good idea, but so did my stomach.

"Hannah, Hannah, we should get up," I told her tiredly.

She groaned and replied, "Five more minutes, mom," Oh, no.

"Girl, I am not your mother, get up if you want pancakes there is 6 guys in this house, you might want to hurry," her eyes popped open.

"I'm up!" I nodded; we fixed ourselves up for the day then went downstairs for breakfast. We were the first ones, thank goodness.

"Good morning girls would you like some breakfast," mom said sweetly.

"That's sounds great," I told her, grabbing a plate for me and Hannah, everyone else started pouring in grabbing their helping. Breakfast went by fast, Hannah and Eli have left and I'm bored out of my mind.

After being in my room most of the day I decide to ask Alex if he wants to shoot some hoops. He pretends like he has something better to do, even though we both know he doesn't.

"Sure, why we ask Cameron, Beck, and Chris?" I shrug, this is going to be fun.

20 minute later

Everyone has been rounded up and we're about to start picking teams. Beck and I are the captains, youngest and oldest.

"Okay, I pick first since it was my idea. Hmm, Cameron,"

"Okay I pick, Chris,"

"Alex,"

"Bekka, we need one more player," just then that player walked by.

"Hey, Dad you want to play a game of basketball? You're on Beck's team," I told him. **(A.N. probably thought it was going to be Eli, huh?)**

After that situation was figured out the game began. My team had ball first.

"Bekka, I'm open!" Cameron yells, everybody runs to block Cameron, thinking I'm going to pass to him. Well, Alex is wide open, I fake a pass then throw it to Alex who bounces it off the backboard for a point.

2 to 0

After about an hour, we were all getting tired, the final score being 20 to 18, we won!

"You only won because we have an old goat on our team!" Chris argued.

"Hey, the old goat can hear you!" Dad told him.

"So you admit it, you are an old goat," Alex laughed.

"Alright, alright everyone inside, even you old goat. Go take a shower, all of you." Mom told us by the screen door, ruining our fun.

The rest of my day was average after that, nothing life-changing happened.

* * *

MONDAY

I have school today, lucky me. School barely started and I already wish it was the weekend.

"Hey Bekka, how was your girls weekend?" Dylan said, walking up to his locker.

"Ooh, it was pretty interesting," Hannah answered, also walking to her locker.

"I agree, we'll tell you all about it at lunch," We all headed to our first class peacefully, well, almost. Carrie and her blonde bimbo crew walked up and got all up in my face.

"Excuse me, you're in my way," I glared at her and just moved to the side letting her pass.

"Hello, why didn't you fight back with a clever insult?" Hannah asked, I shrugged and walked in the class sending daggers to Carrie and her little posse.

LUNCH

Dylan, Hannah, and I sat down at what we now considered our table.

"Okay, now what was interesting about the sleepover? You know what, it's probably girly I don't want to know,"

"Fine, let's talk about something else," I suggested.

"Wait, I have one question, why were you such in a hurry to go to sleep that night/ What happened?" I tensed up, I don't want to tell her. Think of a way to avoid it, ooh

"Umm, I will tell you after school since Dylan does not want to know, I don't want to disturb him," she nodded, not too pleased but obliged.

"Bekka, something terrible happened when you were born, you lived," I turned around and came face to face with the Head Bimbo.

"Do you want to start an insult war? I don't want to hurt your feelings," I told her in a baby voice.

"Nah, you're probably too stupid to think of good ones anyway," Carrie responded, oh hell no.

"I'm stupid? I'm stupid? I'd love to insult you, but you wouldn't understand," Hannah 'ooh'd at that, I barely got started.

"Are you scared?" she taunted.

"No, I'm smart. Unlike you, I don't need to insult people to feel better about myself. Are you really that insecure? That's sad," I told her. She looked at me in shock and stomped away, like the monster she is.

* * *

The rest of my day was REALLY boring, and it dragged on for ages. At last, the final bell rang and I headed out door.

I walked to my locker, picked up the books I needed, and was scared half to death when my locker was shut by a mysterious hand, that wasn't mine.

"Hey, darlin' haven't seen you here before, you knew?" I turned around to see some idiot jock who thinks he is too cool for school.

"Yep, first year here, now if you'll excuse me," I tried move, but he blocked my exit, trapping me. Everyone one else either left or went home because the halls were a ghost town.

"What's the rush? Don't ya want to stay and talk to Bruce for a while?"

"No thanks, I've got more important things to do," he needs a breath mint. I tried moving again, I was still trapped.

"Hey you can't leave until Bruce says you can leave," he has got to stop talking to himself in third person, he's worse than my dad. Plus he's starting to scare me.

"The lady says she doesn't want to talk, dumbass," someone said, I can't see a face, but he's clearly a male. He stepped closer to us and I notice just who my hero was, Eli. Apparently, Eli's a threat cause after that Bruce's killer breath was no longer corroding my nostrils.

"Hey, are you okay?" Eli asked me.

"Yeah, just a bit surprised that it wasn't one of my brothers coming to save me, the damsel in distress," he chuckled at this. What's so funny?

"That asshole was probably going to force you into something horrible and you're more worried about why your brothers didn't save you? At least I saved you," I blushed.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. My brothers are such wusses," we both laughed.

"Hey Bekka, I'd like to get home today!" yelled Chris from across the hall, great timing bro, great timing.

"Well, that's my cue, see ya Eli," he smirked and we headed our separate ways.

* * *

AT HOME Sonny's POV

I am so pissed; I'm going to bite his head off. How could that jerk do this to me? He's a grown man and he acts as if he's still 17, asshole.

Today started like every other day, I made breakfast for my family and me and Chad headed to work. We filmed our scenes, ate lunch, filmed some more, this all normal. Then I had to go to the restroom, but when I came back I saw MY HUSBAND OF 18 YEARS macking on some red-head. I'm surprised I didn't kill him yet. I guess because he was my ride home.

"Sonny, are you ever going to speak to me again?" I ignored him, because if I didn't I would kill him.

"Look, I am going to tell you again, she forced herself on me. I mean you saw us, didn't you see how uncomfortable I looked?" It's true he didn't look happy, and we have been married 18 years, I trust him. I heaved a sigh,

"Fine, I believe you, but I want her gone,"

"Done and done, thank you sweetie! I love you with all my heart!" big softie.

"Stop being all mushy or I might change my mind," I smiled.

That's when the kids starting piling in with a chorus of "hey"

"I'm blown away by your enthusiasm," I remarked.

All my kids left to their room to do their homework, eh, who am I kidding? Most of them are probably sleeping. I should probably be a good parent and tell them something. Chad had to go take a call so he left the room.

Sometimes I feel this family doesn't communicate enough, hmm, maybe we could take a bonding trip? Like that time So Random and Mackenzie Falls went on that camping trip! That's it! We'll go camping!

* * *

**Okay, so I bet you think that the Channy drama is over, well sorry I have plans, and they're dramatic.**

**Also I have some plans for this Bruce guy, hmm.**

**So, Eli and Bekka are getting a smidge closer.**

**What about that camping trip Sonny's planning? Will it be like last time? **

**Lots of family bonding and drama in the next chapters!**


	9. I'm Afraid of Him

**So I'm in a good mood, which means you get an update! DRAMA WILL ENSUE.**

**Saying of the Day**

"**There will always be women in rubber flirting with me!" –Maureen, from RENT, the best musical!**

**Twitter: BabyBellanger (used to be SDKLSDGH)**

**On with the story**

* * *

Sonny's POV Next Day

I plan on telling my family about the camping trip tonight. I already started planning, so we should be able to leave Friday and come back Sunday. They'll be so excited! I can't look to excited, I have to make breakfast.

Cam walked in, sniffed the air, and said, "Morning Mom, those eggs smell gooood,"

"Morning, you can't have any of these delicious eggs until you finish getting ready for school," Cameron huffed, but turned around and trudged towards the stairs mumbling incoherent words.

15 minutes later

All my kids are fed, and now Chad and I are heading to work, time to fire a certain bimbo.

"Sonny, why do you look so excited?" Crap, he noticed.

"Oh, no reason, just psyched to filming I guess," he didn't look convinced but he dropped it.

We arrived at the studio early so we just hang out at our dressing room, yes, we have the same dressing room. We were joking around and fondling old memories.

"What about that time you kissed the pig! Did you know she had dreams about you after that!" I told Chad in fits of laughter, we burst out into even more laughter.

"Are you serious?" I could only nod.

"Hey Sonny, the director needs to see you for a sec," some nameless staff member said at the door.

"Ok, thanks," I pecked Chad on the lips and walked out to go see what the director wanted.

Chad's POV

Sonny walked out and the red-head devil walked in.

"Hey Chad, we didn't get to finish what we were doing yesterday," before I could object she pounced on me, LIKE A FRICKIN CAT!

She pushed me on the bed and forced me down. Damn this girl is strong! I need to work out more. I tried pushing her off but as I said she was strong. So I did something I thought I would never do.

"RAPE!" I kept repeating that, and Sonny barged in, she must've not gotten too far.

"Get off of my husband you bitch!" Sonny yelled, pulling the girl's hair. The rapist was pissed of by this,

"My name is Valerie by the way! Not bitch!"

"I don't give a crap!" with that Sonny gave a big blow to Valerie's fake nose and it was over.

I rushed off the bed and stood by Sonny, "Did you ever think I would go for a girl like you? You're conceited; your boobs are WAY too big, I'm not even sure they're real! You are a fake! I would never want a girl like you! Sonny is the one for me and she always will be! Oh by the way, you're fired!" with that being said, I grabbed Sonny's hand and we walked out of there, the big-boobed bimbo sitting on the floor with her mouth wide open.

* * *

Bekka's POV

Today is the WORST! So into school to find that both of my friends weren't here today, they are both sick. So that means that I have no back up,, I'm pretty vulnerable right now. At least Carrie and her friends are too scared of me right now to bother me, but Bruce noticed my vulnerability and has been harassing me all day.

"Hey babe, we didn't get to finish talking yesterday," I rolled my eyes.

"We've never even started," I spat at him, walking to 3rd period.

"Then we should," That's when he grabbed my arm and pushed our bodies together. What the hell? Is he sexually harassing me? That's when he forced his lips onto mine. It really hurt, I feel my lips starting to bruise. At least he didn't take my first kiss, that was Frank Arturo, sigh, Frankie.

I finally got the strength to push him off and run to my next class with a minute to spare. There was people who saw the kiss, but they were to chicken to do anything because they were scared of Bruce, wusses.

I spent the rest of my day avoiding Bruce, and I succeeded. I wonder if I should tell my brothers, or Eli, about this? I think I'll just keep to myself, I may not admit it out loud, but I'm afraid of Bruce myself.

I was so busy avoiding Bruce that I started avoiding Eli and my brothers, probably because I was afraid they had found out. I would see them in the halls and walk the other way. Why did this have to happen to me? Well, now it's the end of the day and time to go home, but that means I have to share a car with 4 people I do not want to see right now. Oh well, better suck it up.

I sat in the car while the rest of them were piling in, "Hey Bekka, how was school?" Beck asked. I mumble a fine and that was the end of that, they had left me alone, for now. Once we started moving Chris asked,

"Bekka what's wrong with your lips? They looked bruised," just when I thought this ride might have been peaceful. I have to think of a lie, and quick.

"Oh, I got hit with the ball in P.E., you know I'm not the athletic type," they seemed to believe me, dodged a bullet there. It's true I wasn't athletic, but I still play sports.

The rest of the ride home was fun, for the boys. They were laughing, cutting up, and having a grand time while I just sat there waiting for it to be over. I finally made it home and ran straight to my room before anyone could talk to me.

I jumped on my bed and let some tears I've been holding in for some time in, out. After crying for a solid half hour I heard a knock.

"Hey Bekka, why are you crying? Did you miss me?" Alex said walking in.

"Yeah, Alex that's why," I said letting out a laugh, I haven't laughed all day, it felt good.

"But seriously, why are you crying?" he sat there waiting for an answer.

"My lips just hurt from the whole situation today," It was the truth, just different situations.

"Really? Man, girls can't take pain," I slapped him on the arm, hard. He was calling me and all other women weak. Jerk.

"Ow," he said rubbing his arm.

"Looks like you can't take it either," I smirked, forgetting about Bruce for a second.

"Alright well, I have to go bother the next victim," he jumped off the bed and walked out. I signed on to the chat room and almost immediately someone wanted to chat with me. I didn't know who it was; I've never seen this screename before. I clicked on it, figuring if it was creep I could exit out really quickly.

* * *

_Chat (I'm not going to type their usernames)_

**Bekka**

Mystery Person

Hey there

**Hi… who are you?**

A 70 year old pervert

**A 70 year old pervert wouldn't be so straight forward, who are you really?**

You're right, I'm sorry, I'm a 69 year old pervert

**Seriously, if you don't tell me who you are this chat is over**

Fine. It's me

**Does 'me' have a name**

Ha! You didn't end that chat, you must want to talk to me

**No, for the sake of my curiosity, is why I'm still talking to you**

Well then, if curiosity is what's keeping you here, then I shouldn't tell you, because once you know you might never speak to me again

**Nice theory, but if you tell me who you are I promise I will at least say bye before exiting out on your ass**

Okay, I'm trusting you here. It's Eli. 

**Oh thank God, I thought it might be Bruce.**

I regretted it as soon as I hit send, now I'll have to tell him something. It's true, that I thought it was Bruce though.

Why would you think that? Did he do something else to you?

**Oh nothing, just joking around, geez, calm down**

If you say so

Phew, that got him off my back

If he ever does something to you promise me you'll tell someone?

I can't promise him that, because I can't tell anyone about what happened. But I have to calm his nerves,

**Sure, I promise**

Okay, well I got to go finish a project and you're distracting me

**I am pretty distracting ;)**

I'm starting to feel confident around him.

Yes you are ;) Bye

With that he signed off. Did we just flirt? I think we did.

* * *

"Everyone, dinner time!" Mom yelled up the stairs. Good, I've had a long day and I need some food.

Sonny's POV

After everyone was sitting down and eating I figured it was time to spring my pan on them.

"Okay, so I've been noticing that this family needs to communicate better,"

"What are you talking about? We just played a game of basketball the other day," Chris said.

"Although that is a valid point, we still need better communication, right after dinner we all go to our rooms and probably don't talk until the next day,"

"Your mother is right, but honey where are you going with this?" Chad asked.

"I think we should go on a family camping trip!" I said excitedly, everyone around me groaned especially Chad. Great way to be an influence, Chad.

"Sonny, the last time you did that you were going to get hurt, by me and your friends," my kids looked confused, I gave them 'another day' look.

"Yes, but in the end we all bonded, so, maybe this could work for us,"

"Fine, I'm only saying yes, because if I don't I might end up sleeping on the couch," that's right.

"Good boy," I pat his head like a dog.

"Do we get any say in this? I have friends you know," Beck said.

"No, you don't. I don't want any arguments my word is final," everyone huffed and headed to their rooms. Just like every other night.

Bekka's POV

I can't believe mom is making us go on this stupid trip! Then again it could help me get away from the real world. Maybe this won't be so stupid after all, but I do not look forward to having to bond with my family.

NEXT DAY

Hannah and Dylan were at school today, so I guess Bruce decided to leave me alone today.

"So what did we miss yesterday?" Hannah asked me.

"Oh, nothing," Everything.

"Really? Then explain why your lips are slightly purple. I'm no expert, but that doesn't look like lip gloss," Dylan said in all seriousness, great another boy who is protective.

"Ooh, why are you staring at my lips? It's nothing, just got hit in the face with a ball in P.E." they shrugged and the day went on.

We walked to first period when I saw Eli. My friends already walked in,

"Hey pervert, what's up?" I yelled at him across the hall laughing.

He cocked his head, "Hey, don't let anybody know! Anyway, got to get to class," I smiled, maybe life isn't that horrible.

* * *

**Alright well I hope that satisfies you for right now.**

**So, Bruce is sexually harassing Bekka now? Will she ever tell?**

**How's that camping trip going to go?**

**Is Chad really THAT weak?**

**Is Eli really a pervert? Is he Bekka's pervert?**

**Haha, you can try to answer these questions or ask me some of your own.**

**P.S. I've noticed how the SWAC hype has died down a bit, how sad :( **

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! That's how I know if you like the story or think its total crap! Ha Ha, this took me 2,011 words to write how ironic. Or maybe good luck?**


	10. Bekka's Secret and Alex's Incident

**Okay, I've decided to keep my story. I think I can make this work. I'll just have to use the family computer when I can, like old times.**

**Saying of the Day**

"**More like Super Mega Foxy Awesome Hot!" from A Very Potter Musical (It's hilarious!)**

**On with the story**

* * *

Bekka's POV

First period, blech. Second period, BLECH. Third period, BLLLLEEEECCCH! Need I go on? It's finally lunchtime and although Bruce might be there this is probably the best part of my day.

"Bekka, what's the real story behind the bruised lips?" Hannah asked, man I thought I cleaned this mess up?

"I told you, I got hit in the face with the ball," I laughed nervously.

"Yeah, but I've seen you get hit in the face with a ball before and it never bruised you like that before," Dylan said pointedly.

I reply, "It was probably thrown a little harder then." Dylan then shrunk back into his seat and surrendered, but Hannah needs a little more convincing.

"Then how come the ball bruised only your lips and not any other part of your face?" She asked, her eyes in slits, creepy. Then Dylan yelled, "AHA!" I just gave him the 'you're an idiot' look.

"I dunno, maybe my lips bruise the easiest," Hannah huffed and the conversation was over, but if know her it's only over for now.

"Come on, we better go or we'll be late for next period," Dylan said changing the subject.

With that the three of us set of to our next class in silence. I can't believe their so concerned for me. If I weren't so afraid of what Bruce might do to me I might tell them. Sadly, that isn't the case. We made to fourth period with a minute to spare.

"Okay class, today we're going to learn about…" and that's when I zone out. When I finally zone back in the class is over and everyone is gone but me.

"Do you have a question or something Ms. Cooper?" the teacher asks me, yeah right, what student would stay back in class to ask a question about something they don't care about.

"No sir," I left the room only to come face to face with an empty hallway and the meanest jerk alive.

"Hey, Bekka we didn't get to finish what we were doing the other day," Bruce said menacingly.

"Good, because I didn't even want to start," I retorted. Almost as soon as those words left my mouth I felt a hard smack to my right cheek. He just slapped me!

"You do not disrespect me like that little girl! Or the consequence won't be just a slap in the face," with that he walked off, I guess pissing him off made him forget what he was going to do to me. Thank goodness, because I can't begin to think of what this kid had in mind to do to me.

The rest of the day I just hid my face from everyone and waited for it to be over. Luckily Hannah and Dylan weren't able to question me, because as soon as the bell rang I was either off to my next class or in last period's case off to my ride home.

PARKING LOT

I was able to avoid any potential investigators so far, OH CRAP! It's Eli! Run Bekka, RUN! Unfortunately, my legs weren't listening to my brain and were stuck to the ground like glue.

"Hey, Bekka! I need to talk to you!" Yeah, well I don't want to talk to you right now, but my legs don't agree with me. When he finally made it to me he looked at my face in confusion.

"Why is there a giant red mark on your cheek?" Come on Bekka, think of something! Wll since this excuse seems to be working pretty well for me…

"Well, let's just say me and basketballs aren't the best of friends right now,"

"I can see that, they apparently don't like your lips either. That's a hell of a bruise," he said stroking my bad cheek, which made me wince. He pulled his hand away and I mentally winced, because although I was in pain I liked his hand being there.

"Listen, I have to go, I'll talk to you later. Promise?"

"Promise," and we went our separate ways, for now.

When I got in the car I just fed the same lie to my brothers. Not surprisingly, they believed me! We made it home peacefully.

Chad's POV

I swear, Sonny has not shut up about this camping trip. It's almost as bad, if not worse, as it was when we were teens. Don't get me wrong, I love the woman to death and would do anything for her, but right now I want to duck tape her mouth and lock her in a closet. Oh no, there she is, talking off someone else's ear off about the trip. Don't worry man; I'm coming to save you!

"Um, Sonny, I'm sure this man has somewhere to go. Plus you have a family to tend to so come lets go home," She resisted me the whole way, insisting that she must tell him one more thing. I didn't listen, eventually she gave in and we headed home.

LATER (At Home)

Still Chad's POV

I walk into my home to find my boys, but where's my little girl?

"Hey guys, where is your sister?" Beck nodded to her room and I left them with their mother. It's their turn to endure the suffering I had to all day.

_Knock Knock_

"Come in," Bekka said in a small voice, what's wrong?

"Hey, how was- WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?" my sudden outburst made her jump.

"Oh, yeah, in P.E. I got hit in the face with the ball, hard," that sounds like something that would happen to her.

"Oh thank God! I thought it was something really horrible,"

"So me getting hit the face ISN'T horrible, gee, I feel the love dad," she huffed.

"No, I mean- I don't wanna- I'm- I'M COMING SONNY!" I got out of that room as fast as possible, women when their angry, especially Cooper women, not good.

"I WAS JUST KIDDING! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU MISSED THAT!" Bekka yelled down the hall at me. Oh good, she was kidding, but I'm not taking any chances. I make my way down stairs to be greeted with four half-asleep sons and an oblivious mother.

"Hey Sonny. What's for dinner?" I guess she forgot because she gasped and rushed to the kitchen to cook. I saved even more lives today, score two for Chad!

Bekka's POV

Phew! That was close! Actually it wasn't really my dad is just as bad as my brothers. The one I have to worry about is my mother.

* * *

Ding

_Bekka_

**Eli**

_Hey :)_

**Hey baby ;)**

_Creepy much?_

**Well, I am a pervert, remember?**

_True._

**So, what's up?**

_Nothing. Just bored_

**So I'm just what you use to pass time? That hurts, right here *points at heart***

_Oh, man up you big baby! At least I chose to talk to you_.

**That's fine, for now. **

_What are you doing?_

**Talking to a pretty girl**

_Aww! Thanks :)_

**Oh! You thought I was talking about you? Haha, don't make me laugh.**

_Ugh! Jerk_

**I'm just kidding! Calm your panties down**

_What if I'm not wearing any?_

He hesitated before answering, yeah, I kind of did go a little far, even for me.

**Then I guess I better take my boxers off to make it even ;)**

Woah! This conversation took a drastic turn! Get back on track.

_Okay perv, that's enough_

**Hey, you started it this time. I guess that makes you a perv too. I've corrupted you! I'm so proud of myself!**

_Whatever, I have to go, talk to you later_.

**Bye**

* * *

That was one of the most interesting conversations I've ever had. He made me blush! Darn him!

"Bekka! Dinner's ready," time to face the music.

AT DINNER

"BEKKA WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR FACE?" déjà vu.

"Don't worry honey. She just got hit in the face with a basketball in P.E. Happens to a lot of people," Dad defended me, thanks dad. I could tell she didn't buy it though; she was staring at me through slits. That means we're going to have a talk later, yay me.

After dinner I went to my room cleverly avoiding my mother.

_Knock Knock_

Spoke to soon. I didn't even say enter when she barged in.

"You may have your father and your brothers fooled, but we both know you can't fool me as easily. What's the truth behinds the bruises and marks?" Think Bekka!

"I'm serious! Something did hit me in the face," two things actually, but both from the same person.

Mom must've seen the look on my face because she replied, "Fine, I guess you're right. You would tell me if something was wrong though, right?" she looked genuinely concerned as a mother should be. I nodded to her. She embraced me in the tightest hug I've ever had.

"I love you Mom,"

"I love you too,"

She left me so I could have a peaceful sleep. Yeah, it wasn't so peaceful. I kept twisting and turning because if I closed my eyes all I could see was his face, and trust that is not a sight I like to see. So I get didn't much sleep.

* * *

NEXT DAY Chad's POV

I woke up this morning feeling refreshed. I turn over to find the most beautiful woman lying next to me. Her hair's spread out on the pillow and she just looks like an angel.

"Stop staring at me," Woah, she's awake.

"But you're gorgeous, how could I not stare at you?"

"Yeah well, how would you feel if I stared at you while you were sleeping? It's kind of creepy."

"I would say you can look, but you can't touch," she laughed, I love her laugh.

She sighed, "I guess this means it's time to get up,"

"Yeah, we do need to go to work so we can pay the bills," I said.

"Yes, because missing one day will kill us," she joked. I nodded in agreement. She left the room, I'm guessing to go get dressed then make breakfast. I guess that means I should start getting ready.

I finished getting dressed and headed to the kitchen for breakfast.

"Morning Dad, finally decided to come eat?" Bekka asked me.

"Did I really take that long?" My entire family nodded their heads.

"You took longer then the average GIRL should take," Alex joked. I was not amused.

"Oh haha, real funny Alex."

"Well, he is your son honey. You had to expect he would be just as sarcastic as you," Sonny told me, I hate when she's right.

"Alright, well I have to go to work. I love you kids, ready to go Sonny?"

"Yeah. I love you kids, see you when I get home. Don't be late for school," She gave each kid a kiss and we walked out the door to the car.

"So do you think Valerie will actually do something?" Sonny asked me.

"No she's all talk and no action, trust me, everything should be fine," I reassured her.

Bekka's POV

"Okay, time to go to school," Alex said, rubbing his hands together.

"Why are you so excited to go to school for a change?" I ask him.

"No reason," he mumbled, did he just blush?

"Did you just blush?" Chris asked, wow mind reader much? "Ooh, Alex has a crush!" Chris continued.

"Shut up!" Alex said.

"I think I know who the girl is!" I say in a sing song voice.

"Alright, let's stop teasing Alex and get to school before we're late,"

"When did you decide to become the mature older brother?" Cameron asked jokingly.

"Get in the car." Beck said. We all did what he said and had a peaceful ride to school it made me forget about you know who.

That was all flushed down the drain once I got to my locker. Guess who was waiting for me?

"So, are you going to behave today?" Bruce asked menacingly. Why is no one in the freaking hallway? Don't they have classes they need to get books for?

"Why are you so persistent on bullying and sexually harassing me?" He slapped me, in the same spot as the last time.

"Did I say you could talk back?"

"You didn't answer my question," he slapped me again.

"You just don't know how to shut up do you? We'll have to finish this later, people are starting to come in," Oh great, now they come, you're about five minutes to late buddy. Bruce walked away leaving me there to rub my cheek.

"Hey Bekka, what's up?"

"Dylan! You scared me! Where did you come from?"

"Well, when a Mommy and Daddy are in love-"

"EWWW! That is not what I meant!"

"Hahaha! Well, that is what you said!" Hannah laughed.

"Hey Hannah,"

"What's up chickie? Got hit in the face with a ball again?" I totally forgot about that!

"No, today it was a locker,"

"Oh you're giving every inanimate object a chance to injure you?" Dylan joked.

"Yeah, I don't want any object to feel left out," we all bust out in a fit of laughter for a few minutes, then we decided to get to class.

It turns out me and Bruce were never able to finish what we started. In fact, I didn't see him for the rest of the week. It's Friday now and my week was full of schoolwork, friends, conversation with Eli, and no Bruce. It was a good week. Now it's time for that camping trip Mom is so fond of.

* * *

AT HOME Bekka's POV

"Okay kids! The car is all packed and ready! Let's get on the road!" Mom said all too excitedly. A bunch of unexcited mumbles succeeded her statement.

This trip took 4 hours to get to the camp ground and the ride there was filled with a bunch of guys having a burping contest and me being smushed in the middle of everything. When we got to the camp grounds I jumped out of the car and kissed the ground.

"So you eat dirt now?" Alex said. I glared at him.

"Well, at least I'm able to put food in my mouth." I replied.

"Look, that spaghetti jumped of the spoon and landed on my shirt," he reassures me.

"Mhmm, yeah. We both know it was because you were staring at Hannah"

"Shut up, Bekka!" he looks so embarrassed, maybe this camping thing can be fun.

"Alright kids, calm down. Let's set up camp and make a fire," Mom said.

"Yeah, 'cause the sooner we do this the sooner we can go home," Dad whispers to us, we all laughed and Mom stares at us in confusion.

"What's so funny?" we all say nothing and act like nothing happened. She shrugs and we start to set up camp.

"How about we have a little friendly competition?" I tell my brothers. "Whichever team finishes putting up their tent first wins," They all replied, "Deal" and the games were on.

It was me and Alex against Cameron, Chris, and Beck. You may think since they have three and we have two that it would be an obvious victory. How wrong you are.

"Finished!" me and Alex yell, we turn around that the boys are still reading the manual. "Not fair!"

"Totally fair! Me and Alex went to Uncle Grady's camp while ya'll stayed home to sleep! That's your own fault!" This argument was over, Alex and I won. After that we all sat by the campfire that my mom made and dad attempted to make. "Alright, who wants to tell the first scary story?" mom asked us. Trust me, I have one heck of a story to tell you, but I can't.

"Nope, sorry," I told her. She looked at the boys and they refused to and so did Dad. So it all came down to her.

"You know what you guys are all party poopers! I'm going to bed!" That's the end of Day 1 at the camp I didn't want to be at.

* * *

LATER THAT NIGHT

_Crack_

My eyes shot open, did I just hear what I think I heard?

_Crack_

That's when my whole body shot up. Yes, I definitely heard something.

"Alex. Alex! Wake up!" I say while slapping him repeatedly.

"What? What is it?" he mumbles sleepily.

"I heard something outside of the tent,"

"It was probably the wind go back to sleep Bekka,"

_Crack_

"Is that what the wind sounds like now?" Then it was his to turn to fly up.

"What was that?"

"That's what I've been wondering, idiot!"

"Rawwwwwrrrrrrr!" Once I heard that fake rawr, I knew it was a joke. But Alex couldn't tell so he ran out of the tent screaming. It was hilarious! Until he hit the tree.

"Oh my gosh! Alex are you okay!" I heard mother yell, so she was the secret monster?

"mmmfp" Alex mumbled. This is not good. Mom and I rushed over to Alex as the rest of the boys including Dad were lazily coming out of their tent.

"Chad! Pack up the car, we have to get Alex to the hospital!" and that was the end of our camping trip. Great idea Mom.

Alex ended up being fine, the impact just knocked him out. The doctor prescribed him some headache medicine since his will be tender for a while. We just ended up going home to avoid any other injuries that might have been caused if we went back.

The rest of the weekend was boring, except for the occasional teasing Mom about the Alex incident.

So now it's Monday again, and time to go to school again. Fun. Maybe, this no Bruce streak will continue. Then maybe it will be fun.

* * *

**There you go. This is one of the longest chapters I have ever written. I was actually excited while writing it. So, yeah. Thanks mrpuppy for the camping idea! **

**That being said, I would like to announce that my sister has a fanfiction! She has a Twilight story, so if you're a fan of Twilight please read and review her story! It would make her so excited. Don't tell her I told you though. :) **

**P.S. Please, tell me what you think. Your reviews are what encourage me to write stories so please review!**


	11. I'll Ask Him Out If You Ask Him Out

**Okay, it's been a SUPER long time since I have written for this story and I apologize for that. I'm just not feeling it anymore, but I won't just shut it down. I'll just complete in the next few chapters. Things will probably seem rushed, but that's because I want to start writing in different genres and expanding so… yeah.**

**Saying of the Day**

"**Your cute and fluffy like a marshmallow, everybody loves marshmallows nobody like pretzel sticks," –Me **

Bekka's POV

This morning was a rush. We're already on our way to school and it feels like I woke up two minutes ago.

The car was particularly cramped today since Hannah needed a ride last minute and, me being me, I couldn't tell her no. Alex didn't seem to mind though, in fact I think he was slightly smiling.

Since my brothers are nerds we made it to school super early and me and Hannah were stuck waiting in the gym.

"Hey Bekka, I have a question," Hannah asked shyly. "What's up?" I reply curiously. She shuffled her feet for few seconds refusing to meet my gaze. I hope everything is alright.

"Do you think it would be okay if-if, ugh, forget it, it was stupid," I was majorly curious to hear what she had to say. "No that's alright I want to hear it, no matter how stupid," I insisted.

"Would it be alright if… I asked Alex out?" she asked, never quite able to look me in the eyes. I burst out laughing, but by the way she was blushing I could tell it took her a lot of confidence to spit those words out.

"Hannah, I think you should definitely ask him. I actually know for a fact that if you ask he won't refuse." She smiled wildly at me as if I just cured cancer, I feel accomplished. Then she smirked at me. Great, a plan is cooking up in her head.

"Alright, I'll ask Alex out, but YOU have to ask Eli out. Girl, I'm not going to be the only one facing my fears," she had a point, if she could do it, so can I.

"Deal," and we shook hands on it.

"What deal?" Screw Eli and his good timing!

"Oh, nothing!" I say hurriedly. "You backing out already Cooper?" Hannah asked me with mock offense. "Backing out of what? What's going on?" Eli asked, we ignored him.

"No…"

"Then go ahead and do it now, you know, get it over with,"

"I'd rather not,"

"Chicken!"

"No!"

"Then do it!"

"Fine!" Feeling sort of agitated with Hannah, I yelled at Eli, "Eli, would you go out with me?" that when I finally noticed that the gym was filled with students, who just heard yell/ask Eli out on a date, how embarrassing! All Hannah could do was laugh, great friend.

Eli just stood there. He looked as though he was contemplating how to answer my question. He was probably a little creeped out by my yelling at him so my guess is he'll say no.

"Um, can you give me until Friday to answer you? This is kind of sudden," he stated calmly. My throat was all tight that all I could do was nod. Eli slowly walked away and went to talk to his other friends.

Ding!

I grabbed my phone and read the text

*text from Dylan*

Hey won't be there today. Grandma's in the hospital. Pray 4 her plz.

I put my phone away and turn to Hannah, "Dylan won't be here today. His grandmother is in the hospital and he would appreciate it if we pray for her." Hannah 'awwed' and nodded in agreement.

*line break*

First period was a drag. It was so boring, even the teacher was half asleep. So we basically did nothing in that class.

Chad's POV

Getting to work took no time at all. Traffic was really good and only a few red lights. Sonny is still mad at herself about the whole Alex thing even though I continue to tell her he's fine. The truth I'm a little worried about him to, he has a nasty bump on his head.

"Sonny, you'll see the boy in a few hours when we go home. It will all be okay," She nodded slightly and got off the subject.

We made it work only to be told that we weren't even needed today, that would've been nice to know before we left the house.

This might be good though, me and Sonny can have a relax day, go home, take a nap, watch a movie, do other things…. So we headed home only to see, surprise, Valerie at our doorstep.

"What are you doing here?" I spat with as much venom as I could muster. "Don't worry, I'm not here to rape you or steal you from Sonny. I've changed, really, and so I came to apologize and say that I won't be bothering you anymore," This came as a bit of a surprise to us. We weren't exactly sure if she was telling the truth or not.

"How can we know if this is genuine?" Sonny asked hesitantly. Valerie sighed and said," I'm moving away, headed to New York. I need to get out of here, away from these people. I'm hoping to get a fresh start on the east coast," on the inside I felt relieved but it didn't show in my demeanor.

"Well, I hope it works out for you," Sonny says, and with that we walk to the house hoping to never see that vile woman ever again.

"Sonny, do you think she's gone for good?" I asked. "I don't know, she sounded pretty sincere about it. I don't know, I guess?" she shrugged and headed to our bathroom. "I'm going to take a relaxing shower. You may join me if you'd like?"

"Are you kidding? When would I ever refuse this kind of opportunity with my wife?" With that our day of relaxation began.

**As you can see I'm in a rush, both from losing interest and wanting update after many months of me living inside a cave, lol. REVIEW PLEASE, even though I'm sure it sucked, please, share your thoughts.**


End file.
